In die-casting machines, use is made of valves that serve, on the one hand, for varying the pressure and, on the other, for varying the through-flow quantity of the pressure medium. There is a demand for such valves which allow control of relatively large masses of pressure medium while requiring only small servo forces and being relatively simple in construction and comparatively cheap to produce.